Phantasy Star Portable 1: The Legacy of a Guardian
by I-am-LB3
Summary: The Gurhal System is under siege as the SEED has reemerged on the surface. It is up to Warren and his trusted partner Vivienne to save the universe from the SEED once and for all. But along their journey, they will discover things about themselves as well as the different planets that inhabit the gurhal system. Now, see how they will save the universe
1. Welcome Back Warren

_**Phantasy Star Portable I**_

_**Chapter 1: A moment with the master.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from SAGE, Sonic Team and the Alfa System. Thank you and enjoy.

_**Guardians Colony**_

On board the Guardians' Colony, there stood a young man with dark hair. He went by the name Warren Buck the young rookie Guardian with an amazing track record and the newest member of the Investigation Unit. With this new role, he had begun to see less action and more paper work than a 14 year old should. Unfortunately for him, he knew what he was getting into once he joined and there's no backing out. Suddenly, his action pallet gave a green glow. He hadn't seen that glow in so long that it was almost unfamiliar to him. Suddenly, his action pallet gave a brighter glow of green and showed an image of Mina the front desk attendant.

_**"Hello this is Mina head quarters. Headmaster Navi is requesting your presence in the conference room. Please report immediately to conference room."**_ The Hologram Mina instructed.

Almost immediately, Warren dropped his pen and rushed outside towards the mission counter to escape his paper work. Several seconds later, Warren bursts through the door and begins to take heavy breaths as his body hadn't had a work out in a few days. He had gone soft in the small amount of time. Well at least this was his wake up call. Now was the time to get it in gear and start getting back on the front lines, but just before he could approach Mina, a short elderly old cast approached him rather quickly.

_**"Ah, Warren my boy I'm so glad to have bumped into you. Quick you have to hide me!" **_Asked the elderly old cast who just happened to be Headmaster Navi.

_**"Wait wha…"**_ A confused Warren asked before having the Headmaster literally cowering behind him like a child.

All of the other fellow guardians began to chuckle and laugh as they obviously knew something that Warren didn't. Its true Warren has only been a guardian for all of two months now, but all the same he still had a lot to learn about the guardian's Headmaster. Just as the headmaster pokes his head up to check if the coast is clear, a sharp cry for his attention could be heard clear across the front desk area.

_**"Hey! Headmaster! Today is the day! Oh Warren is that you? Great, hold the headmaster down for me will ya?"**_

_**"Wha…what's going on?"**_ Warren asked as he quickly grabbed the collar of the full sprinting headmaster.

_**"Wow for a young man at your age, you are considerable strong Warren."**_

_**"Thanks kid you did great. I'll take it from here."**_ Laia said as she took Headmaster Navi by the collar.

_**"H-hey now don't forget I'm an old man. Please be gentle." **_Begged the headmaster.

_**"O no I won't be gentle with an old man who greets me with a swift hand to my…"**_ Laia began before she took notice to her former student. She didn't wish to make a bad example of herself so she began to whisper. _**"Look if you ever touch me**____**Like That**____**ever again I'll rip out your circuits and jump rope with them. You got me?"**_

_**"O come come now Laia you know I can't help myself sometimes. What can I do?"**_ The headmaster asked.

_**"You can try and control yourself you old perv!"**_

_**"Ssshhhh keep your voice down. You'll make a scene none of us need."**_

Warren had no idea what was going on, but given the tone of Laia's voice and the headmaster making excuse after excuse could tell the entire story. The headmaster must have been doing what he does best which was being a complete lecher. Deep in thought about what was going on; Warren didn't notice that the headmaster had placed a hand on his shoulder.

The head started. _**"Warren my boy, perhaps you're wondering why I go to such lengths to appreciate beauty, am I right?"**_

_**"Wait what?"**_

_**"Ok that's the line! You've been harassing me for all these years now, but after today when you go after my student, I won't let you corrupt his young mind with your perverted ideals." **_Laia said taking Warren by the shoulders.

_**"O ho I see now. So I take it Warren isn't just any ordinary student of yours is he? He must really mean something to you huh? Maybe a favored pupil or it is something more… intimate? Come on Warren tell me what's going on between you two."**_

Warren couldn't begin to fathom just what was going on anymore. All he could do is blush and wonder if Laia didn't have some type of favoritism for him. That would be crazy seeing as thou they were teacher and student. Plus, the age difference was far too large of a gap to even consider.

_**"What? Wait hold on old man it's not like that! I just don't want you to give him any ideas or thinking that it's okay to go around touching woman all willy nilly. What kind of a teacher would I be if I let that happen? Besides even if there was something between us Which there's sure as hell not! Warren is a still a cub. I don't even think he's even had a single girlfriend yet!"**_

_**"Hmm you're probably right. He's much too young to fully appreciate the overwhelming pleasures, the shapes and naturally beauty of the female organism."**_

_**"HEY! I've had… girlfriends before."**_ Warren argued.

_**"O really, who?" **_Laia and the Headmaster asked simultaneously.

_**"Um well… you know…that little blonde haired girl who came to help with the computer programming class that one time in the academy."**_

_**"Wait what, blonde haired girl? O you got to be kidding me? You mean the girl from the academy with the… Ha ha that's just sad kid. All she did was shared her ice cream with you and laughed at how corny you were. Besides I bet you don't even know her name do you, because I can't remember her name." **_Laia asked.

_**"Yeah it was um…uh I think it was emy or emally emolia. All I know is it started with an E for sure." **_Warren tried to make an argument.

_**"Wow can't even remember your first girlfriend's name. Once again, that's sad Warren. Well maybe one day when you mature a little and grow about a foot taller maybe some girl would give you the time of day. But I gotta admit you two did look a little cute sitting side by side like that."**_ Laia said trying to butter Warren up. _**"Well kid you better get going don't you think?"**_

"_**Huh? O yeah crud I'm going to be late. Lou is gonna give me an ear full. I'll see you two later ok? O and um Headmaster, try to be good alright?" **_Warren asked as he rushed towards the conference room.

_**"I can't make any promises my boy, but I shall try."**_ The headmaster retorted. _**"Ahh that boy is going to do great things in the future."**_

_**"He sure is. I just hope a certain headmaster won't drive him down the wrong path and he winds up becoming an old perv."**_

_**"*Gasp* Laia how could say that? You know me better than that don't you?"**_ A shocked headmaster begged to defer.

_**"Yeah and that's what I'm afraid of. I'll catch you later old timer."**_

_**"R-really, your letting me go free?"**_

_**"Yeah…for now. I didn't say I wasn't going to hunt you down and beat some sense into you later on."**_ Laia said walking away with a wink.

_**"O great."**_ Sighed the headmaster.

The headmaster soon began to wonder outside the front desk area and began to look outside the guardians colony towards a view of the vest galaxy. He saw only the millions among millions of stars in the solar system as he lost himself deep within his thoughts.

**"**_**Could it be? I wonder why the guardians science and resources team allowed her off the grounds. The computer problem Warren spoke of must have been quite the dilemma. But still it was a risky move letting someone of HER importance out of the machine… *Sigh* O dear child. I do wish there was another way to use you without having to use such drastic means like the project…Emilia. Please forgive us."**_

_Fin_


	2. Go home Guardian, Go home

_**Guardians' Front Desk**_

Storming throughout the halls of the Guardians' Colony, Warren finally made my way to the front desk where Mina awaited his return. It had been all too long since he rushed to that front desk to see Mina's smiling face. She hadn't changed since the day he meet her. She still wore her usual light blue attire, light blue hat and chocker. Almost instantly, she greeted him with her usual opening line.

"_**Welcome Warren. We've been expecting you. It has been quite some time since I last saw you."**_

"_**I know right? It's been a few weeks of non-stop paper work. It's a pain, but now I can get back on the field and save the universe!" **_Warren said vigorously.

"_**Well it seems like you have gained a little confidence in your voice Warren. I guess spending so much time with Vivienne and Hyuga has been a great influence on you." **_

How could they not have been? There was Vivienne a righteous cast, of many talents and skills that has aided in the salvation of green green farm. And last but, not least Hyuga, he may have his short comings with his insufferable skirt chasing, but he can be the key part of any team as he proved he is a valuable guardian to have. __

Noticing Warren in deep thought, Mina decided to break the silence. _**"Well I suppose this is your first mission a member of the Intelligence Section. This will be quite a different experience from your usual missions."**_

"_**Huh? O yeah I guess so. I just hope there won't be any more paper work involved." **_

"_***Giggle* O no don't worry there isn't, but I'd hurry if I were you. Lou and Vivienne have been waiting for you in the conference room for some time." **_Mina said.

"_**O Crap your right! Thanks Mina gotta go!" **_With that final good bye wave, Warren took off. Mina wiped away a strand of her hair as she looked towards the conference room.

"_**O that boy. I'm glad to see him so dedicated to his work. I just wonder if this job is too much for a child this age." **_Mina worried.

Guardians Conference Room

Moments after leaving the front desk, Warren had burst into the conference room where Lou and Vivienne sat around the usual holographic monitoring table.

"_**Oh Warren, you're late again. I suppose you had other duties to maintain your time." **_Vivienne said as she looked to Warren.

The guilt of his tardiness began to sink in as he spoke. _**"O yeah sorry Vivienne. You with all the paper work and side missions, I've been pretty busy and…"**_

"_**That is enough. We must proceed with the meeting. Time is of the essence." **_Said Lou.

Warren felt the urge to make a rebuttal, but he couldn't very well mouth off with his terrible time manage. He knew full well that Lou would bring that into play if he decided to sit down and listen to what she had to say with a stubborn sigh.

"_**Now that everyone is accounted for, we may begin the mission briefing." **_Lou began_** "As for your next mission, the Moatoob Trade Alliance has agreed to cooperate in looking into the remnant SEED, but the investigation had been stalled." **_

"_**Wait do you mean the MTA, On Moatoob!?" **_An excited Warren asked.

"_**Moatoob as in, the all beast planet?" **_Vivienne asked as well.

"_**You are both correct. Moatoob is where your next mission will take place. Warren must I remind you as a guardian of Gurhal you must separate your personal attachments to the planet and remain focused on the mission even if the mission resides on your home world."**_

"_**Huh? O yeah of course. I'll be 100% professional." **_Warren said as he grind. Vivienne looked to Warren as Lou continued with the mission details. She began to think to herself.

_Warren is doubt a beast at heart, but his psychical appearance would have you believe he is nothing more than a human boy. Outside of his K9 like eyes and ears, but he doesn't appear to be anything like the descriptions of beast during my training. When I was told that my partner would be a beast, I felt a new since of what human's call emotions. I felt intimidated knowing that my partner was a beast, but I am glad to know that said partner turned out to be so kind and friendly. _

"_**O I see so we need to go to the Moatoob Aviation Bureau to find out what's going on behind the scenes right?" **_Warren asked. Vivienne suddenly snapped back to reality and began to listen.

"_**Yes I have taken the liberty of scanning surrounding areas of the crash sites. I have taken notice to the ongoing pattern of the crashes and their locations. Vivienne what do you think?"**_

"_**O… I believe that the uh crash sites have a particular pattern to them, it must be the work of rouge parties." **_Vivienne answered with a bit of hesitation.

Warren looked to Vivienne for a second and wondered if she was feeling well, but now wasn't the time._** "My thoughts exactly, we simply cannot allow these rogues to continue. Warren seeing as you have better knowledge of the planet's inhabitants, what could you contribute to our situation?" **_Lou asked.

Warren hummed a tune in his head as he began to think. He knew all too well what the planet Moatoob had to offer. It was a rough and tumble kind of world where the weak are eaten. So what was he going to say? He slowly began to open his mouth.

"_**Well I have to admit I don't know very much about the rogues outside the fact that they keep pretty much run underground belly of Moatoob. They have a lot of ships, a lot of guns and Colony amount of followers at their side. Getting rid of them won't be an easy job." **_Warren explained.

Vivienne was taken back at how serious in tone Warren when he explained himself. He wasn't the same as when I met him. In the few weeks we have worked together, Warren has shown tremendous growth in maturity and work ethic. I must say he is a spectacular guardian.

"_**I see. Well if the threat of the rouges are as dangerous as you say then we will need to first find a different method of going about this situation. But first we must find out if the rouges are in fact the cause of the shuttle crashes." **_

"_**And we also need to find out which family is behind it." **_Warren added. _**"You see if there's one thing I do know about the rogues is that there are multiple groups with different M.O's." **_

"_**Warren just what do you mean by family? Are the rogues a collaboration of fathers and mothers?" **_Asked Vivienne."

Warren slightly chuckled at Vivienne as formed a smile. Vivienne only wondered why Warren smiled to her. Before she could ask another question, Warren began to speak. _**"Well Vivienne rogues usual use the word 'family' to describe they're faction or group they take part of. They don't consist of a single group of people." **_

"_**Impressive Warren, your knowledge of the rogues is quite impressive. But we must not place the blame on all rogues, lumping them together will have them all stand against us to protect their names." **_Lou said.

Vivienne finally began to understand what Warren and Lou were talking about. This a first for her not knowing what was going on due to lack of knowledge. Luckily, this was a briefing for her and not on the field. She felt relieved that Warren could help her with any questions she had.

"_**So I believe we should investigate the rogue families." **_Vivienne said.

"_**Yeah that would be our best bet. Man this is so exciting, going back home to Moatoob for the first time in 2 years. I wonder what Rika and Dad have been up to." **_Warren said getting up from his seat.

"_**Then you have your mission. Warren, Vivienne, go to Moatoob and investigate the rogue families and report back." **_Lou ordered.

"_**Understood, but I have never been to Moatoob before. Will this be a problem for our mission?" **_Vivienne asked.

Warren then answered. _**"No problem, we got this Vivienne! Remember I come from Moatoob. I'll be here with you." **_

"_**While I your knowledge of Moatoob is vast, I have sent a request to the Moatoob Branch for some back up from the Mobile Defense Force." **_Lou added on.

"_**The Mobile Defense Force? O no don't tell me it's that bucket head Curtz." **_Warren sighed.

"_**No it is not Commander Curtz. The mobile defense is currently undergoing a heavy duty SEED eradications on the distant planet earth. So for now the Mobile Defense Force of Moatoob will have to do. That is all now go." **_

With that final command Warren and Vivienne made their way towards the interplanetary star ships. Warren began to smile from ear to ear. He knew full well that he was going to pay a visit to his family before anything else. But he wonder would Vivienne mind? He knew just how important his job was and how seriously Vivienne took the job as well. Would she go for it if he asked her now or would she stay on the path of the guardian and do her duty? Find out next time.

F.I.N


End file.
